Home (Day 93)
by icedmailou
Summary: Seharusnya Sehun menjaga dirinya sendiri, lebih berhati-hati. [exo, mpreg; kaihun]


_[unedited]_

* * *

 **Home (Day 93)**

" _Whoa, this is so old_." Kata Jongin seraya mengelus halaman sampul sebuah album kenangan di tangannya, Sehun hanya menatapnya dengan sebuah senyum simpul. Mereka berdiri berdampingan berdua di sebuah gudang di rumah lama mereka, yang sebentar lagi akan mereka tinggalkan demi membuat memori baru.

Jongin terkekeh halus, tidak ingin membuat bising yang terlalu gaduh karena hanya ada mereka berdua di sini. Gudang ini begitu tua, berdebu, dan bau akan kenangan. Seluruh hal yang membawa nostalgia pada mereka berdua ada di sini.

"Oh, aku ingat ini." Sehun menunjuk sebuah potret dirinya dan Jongin yang sedang berdiri di hadapan rumah mereka ini ketika pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di sini dan menjadi pemilik sah. Rumah yang sudah berbulan-bulan mereka cari akhirnya ditemukan oleh mereka juga. Sebuah rumah sederhana yang dekat dengan pusat kota. Sehun berkata bahwa ia tidak ingin terlalu jauh dengan _mall_ dan teman-temannya. Tipikal Sehun yang memang berasal dari kota besar. "Kau begitu cerewet dengan warna catnya _._ "

" _Right_ , catnya. _Sorry_ , aku masih tidak menyukai abu-abu." Jongin menimpali, ia terlihat menyesali apa yang baru saja dikatakannya. Tetapi tidak ada gunanya juga, rumah mereka akan ditinggalkan. Lembar kehidupan baru akan dimulai.

Ada beberapa potret mereka dari masa sekolah yang warnanya sudah mulai kabur, memberikan ciri akan betapa tuanya potret yang sudah diambil dari beberapa tahun yang lalu. _God_.

Jongin sering merasakan betapa dirinya semakin menjauhi masa muda. Garis-garis horizontal di keningnya bila ia mengernyit, punggungnya yang terasa nyeri bila harus duduk tanpa bersandar sebentar saja. _Huh_. _How old is he again_?

" _Man_ , _I'll be 34 this year._ " Jongin menggumamkan, ia tidak berpaling dari tampilan dirinya dan Sehun yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah saling bergandengan.

" _You're old_."

" _Hmm._ " Kemudian Jongin membuka halaman selanjutnya, terdapat kumpulan puisi yang dibuat oleh Sehun. Sehun merekatkan lembaran puisi tersebut begitu rapi, sungguh identik dengan Sehun. Puisinya mengisahkan kesendirian, sungguh identik dengan Sehun. Lalu ada kumpulan catatan harian yang dibuat oleh Sehun selama Jongin harus bekerja jauh darinya. Membaca semuanya membuat Jongin termangu, membacanya serius.

"Kau ... kau tidak seharusnya membaca itu ..." Sehun sesungguhnya ingin protes pada Jongin dengan nada merengek, mungkin merebut buku album tersebut dari genggaman Jongin. Namun ia menyalin aksi Jongin, ikut terhisap dalam kumpulan puisi dan catatan hariannya.

Sehun menoleh pada Jongin, kedua mata kekasih Sehun itu tergenang air mata yang siap jatuh ke pipi. Satu tetes, dua tetes. _And he's crying_. Jongin bahkan tidak berusaha untuk menahan isak tangisnya. Rintihannya pecah, menggema di ruangan itu.

" _I'm sorry_ , Sehun." Bisik Jongin begitu kecil, namun Sehun masih dapat mendengarnya. Ia pun menepuk-nepuk pundak Jongin, mengelusnya lembut.

" _Don't cry_." Kata Sehun menenangkan. " _It's okay_ , _I'm okay_."

Jongin membuka lembar baru, dan sesungguhnya Sehun ingin memperingati Jongin sebelum ia membuka lembar selanjutnya. Namun Jongin selalu bertindak lebih cepat darinya. Ada sebuah catatan pendek di sana.

Jongin tahu mengenai apa catatan tersebut. Ia rasanya sungguh mual. Hatinya bergejolak.

Jadi ia pun menarik napas dalam-dalam, mencoba untuk tidak menangis lagi. Menangis terisak seperti ini di hadapan Sehun sungguh memalukan. Tapi Sehun tidak pernah mempermasalahkan Jongin yang cengeng.

Tidak, Sehun tidak pernah mempermasalahkan apa pun mengenai Jongin.

 _Karena semuanya adalah salahnya_.

 _Sehun berpikir bahwa ini semua salahnya._

 _Dia berhak mendapatkannya._

Jongin membaca beberapa kata pertama catatan kecil Sehun. Sisa halaman setelah catatan tersebut masih banyak, cukup tebal. Namun Jongin tidak perlu membuka halaman selanjutnya;

 _._

 _._

 _2015, 06:09 am, home, without you, day 93._

 _I'm really sorry._

 _Jongin, I'm sorry, I don't think I can keep living like this (...)_

.

.

 _No, no, no._

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. Seolah ditampar oleh realita, ia membekap mulutnya agar tidak terdengar terlalu menyedihkan; menangis tersedu sendirian di ruangan yang penuh dengan memori dirinya dan sang kekasih.

Pada akhirnya, Jongin memberanikan dirinya.

Membuka kembali kenangan dirinya dan sang kekasih— _bernostalgia_. Ia menangis terisak membaca pesan terakhir yang ditinggalkan Sehun sebelum mengakhiri hidupnya.

Pesannya singkat, namun sungguh menyentuh emosinya.

"Jongin ..., _it's okay_." Sehun membisikkannya, merasa ikut sedih. Dan tentu, Jongin takkan menggubrisnya. Takkan merasakan kehadirannya dari alam lain.

Andai saja—Jongin kini hanya bisa berandai-andai— _andai saja_ , andai saja Jongin lebih sensitif terhadap orang-orang di sekitarnya. Andai saja ia dan Sehun lebih sering terhubung meski terpisah ruang dan waktu. Mungkin Jongin akan menyadari ada yang salah dengan Sehun, menyadari kesendiriannya.

Setelah kehilangan putra mereka yang pertama bahkan sebelum melihatnya tumbuh dewasa, ada yang salah dengan Sehun. _Selalu_ ada yang salah dengannya.

Sehun _selalu_ merasa ada yang salah dirinya, dan perasaan ini tumbuh menjadi sesuatu yang menghantuinya; paranoid.

Tak pernah ada yang menyalahkan Sehun atas kepergian calon cucu pertama yang diidamkan keluarga Kim. Namun Sehun memiliki telinga yang mendengar, yang membuatnya dipertemukan dengan suara-suara orang di sekitarnya, mereka membicarakan bagaimana seharusnya Sehun berhati-hati. Bagaimana Sehun mematahkan hati banyak orang, mengecewakan mereka dan memberikan mereka harapan kosong.

 _'_ _Ia seharusnya menjaga dirinya sendiri, lebih berhati-hati, bukankah Jongin terlalu sempurna untuk seseorang seperti dia?'_ yang terdengar bagi Sehun seperti _'Sehun adalah seorang pembunuh yang hanya akan mengotori hidup Jongin.'_

"Sehun, _I'm sorry_ , _I'm—_ "

" _It's fine_ , _I'm fine_." Adalah apa yang selalu Sehun katakan pada Jongin tiap kali mereka mencoba membicarakan apa yang salah pada Sehun. Adakah sesuatu yang salah pada Jongin? _Tidak_ , Sehun selalu menjawabnya begitu. Karena memang betul, menurutnya tidak ada yang salah pada Jongin.

 _It's my fault. Always my fault._

Sehun pikir harusnya dirinya yang meminta maaf, tetapi ia tidak pernah memberanikan dirinya. Ia tidak seperti Jongin. Sehun hanyalah pria naif yang sungguh merasa khawatir dalam melakukan apa pun. Orang-orang dalam keluarga Jongin dipandang hormat— _It's the Kims._ Sehingga Sehun pun terbebani oleh seluruh hal yang membuat ekspektasi orang-orang begitu tinggi padanya.

Jadi Sehun pun meminta maaf pada semua orang, terutama Jongin, yang menurutnya telah dikecewakan olehnya. Maaf karena telah merusak kehidupan Jongin, maaf karena telah menodai _kesempurnaan_ Jongin, maaf karena telah hadir ke kehidupan Jongin— _maafkan aku karena ini semua adalah salahku._

 _Maaf karena telah terlahir ke dunia ini, aku jadi mengacaukan segalanya._

.

.

.

Maaf.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **f i n**

* * *

[ooc; ih ih gmn dong wings tour tiketnya aduh ampun dah ;-; / btw, curiouscat: icedmailou hehejndffjf]


End file.
